Tsunade's Lemonade
by S. Tsunade
Summary: After all those MalexHarem fanfics, I'm writing a TsunadexHarem fanfic. Contains hard lemons, read at your own peril.
1. Naruto's Dream

Heya,

I'm back with more TsunadexNaruto stuff. This one is pretty much only lemons and contains some Kage Bunshin fun. As usual, please take in consideration that English is not my first language. Also, Naruto's a bit young in this one, which ain't a theme I really favour, but it's explained by what little story there is. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tsunade laughed as Naruto repeated that he wanted to become Hokage.<p>

"Really? You want to become Hokage? Forget that dream boy, it won't bring you anything good," she said with a mocking tone. Not one to let himself impressed, even by one of the legendary Sannins, Naruto lifted a finger and pointed at her.

"I'd become the next Hokage if I could, but I'm not as strong as you, Tsunade! But just you wait, I'll train and fight and become the strongest ninja in Konoha. I'll make everyone acknowledge me and I will become Hokage, believe it! I never go back on my words, it's my way of the ninja!" he yelled out, loud enough that the entire restaurant could hear him clearly. Tsunade stood up and left the restaurant. Jirayia sighed and crossed his arms.

"No wonder she is still single, with such a temperament," he said. Naruto followed the blonde kunoichi outside.

"Hey! Don't you dare turn down this offer! Who are you to decide that this position, which every ninja wishes to reach is not good enough for you? Is my dream, shared by others like me, not worthy enough for someone like you?" he asked her, his eyes watery as his own beliefs were being shaken by how casually she had dismissed Jiraya's proposal. She turned around, eyes also tearing up as she recalled her lover and younger brother, who both carried that dream to their tombs.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I stopped believing in that dream a long time ago," she said, sobbing once, wondering why she was already thinking this boy could actually make it, the same way she thought Dan and her brother could have made it to Hokage. Naruto was at a loss for words and he simply stared at her with anger and sadness. He found his resolve, he wanted to become Hokage, and he knew he had it in his guts.

"If you can't believe in a dream, I'll prove to you that it can be done! Believe that instead!" he said with a grin after a long, uncomfortable silence. The Sannin returned Naruto's grin and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I want to believe in you, Naruto. I wish I could, but I can't. At least not just like that. I need you to prove to me what you can do," she walked towards the teenager as she talked.

"Prove myself to you?" he asked, wondering what she meant.

"If you can fulfill my challenge, I'll believe in you and take the mantle of Hokage until the day you realize your dream. If not, you will have to give me all the money you carry in your precious toad," she affirmed with a condescending tone. She issued her challenge, crossing her arms, believing he wouldn't even accept it.

"I'll do it. I'll prove my worth to you!" he replied immediately. The couple walked back into the tavern and noticed Jiryia flirting with two young women. He laughed too loud and stood too close to them and even Naruto could feel how bad the girls felt of the old ninja's perverted invasion of their privacy. Tsunade led the way upstairs and she walked into her room. She slid the door closed behind her and turned to face Naruto.

"Ready?" she asked with a grin.

"Ready," he replied, nodding once at her. The young blonde walked up to the older one and reached for her breasts. He fondled them, his small hand losing itself into the ample bust. Immediately, Tsunade noticed Naruto seemed to have some experience with this. _Damn that Jirayia, must have taught him naughty things already, _she thought. Naruto undid her sash and spread her vest open. She shed it, letting it fall on the ground, revealing her huge breasts barely contained by her bra. He walked behind her and freed her of the contraption much quicker than she anticipated and his hands reached around her torso to grope her breasts once more. He stood on the tip of his toes and started kissing her shoulders and back, while his hands massaged her generous bust, finding her nipples quite quickly and circling his digits around them. The horny woman pressed her body back against the young ninja, who teased her nipples more and more, making them harden as he popped her breasts out of her bra. She purred playfully, as if she was a kitty being scratched behind the ears. The curvaceous blonde pushed Naruto back against the wall and started grinding her plump butt against his crotch, feeling his rock hard penis through both of their pants.

"Aaah… ah… Tsunade…" Naruto moaned out, caressing her back and gripping her hips and pulling her against his crotch. Tsunade felt Naruto's thick member through all the clothes and wondered if what she felt was right. She turned around, stopping her movement, then crouched down, pulling Naruto's pants down in the motion. His big, hard cock sprung free and almost slapped the naughty woman in the face. She stared at it in surprise. _Does he really have that much chakra?_ She thought, knowing that a man's size was proportional to his chakra reserve. It was about the size of her arm with a thick, bulbous purple cock head leaking pre cum. She knew she was able to take on something like that; after all she had modified her body not only to look young and sexy, but also to be a real sex machine. Tsunade gripped Naruto's hard shaft and he moaned again. Unable to reach around his girth with only one hand, she had to use both to hold the heavy penis.

"Tsu… Tsunade…" Naruto stuttered while a large spurt of pre-cum leaked out and fell on the woman's generous bosom. There was at least as much pre-cum in that single spurt as a normal man would cum in an entire orgasm. The slutty blonde smirked: maybe there's something to do with this boy after all.

"Are you already about to cum?" Tsunade asked Naruto, a devilish grin on her face. Naruto blushed and kept his eyes closed and his hands clenched into fists.

"Of… of course not! Believe it!" he managed to say too loudly.

"Really?" asked Tsunade as she slowly peeled the skin off his cock, jerking his long, throbbing member slowly. She felt his every veins pulse under the pressure of her hands while pre-cum leaked even more from the small cum hole, trickling along his large under vein and lubricating Tsunade's hands as they moved on his shaft.

"Gnnn… aaannh, hmmm!" he moaned as he tried desperately to keep himself from cumming. Tsunade let go of his cock just as another spurt of pre-cum splattered down on her cleavage, making it quite sticky. She stood up and stripped naked quickly in front of the boy, who was panting against the wall, his knees shaking and his eyes half-closed as he peered at her divine body. She had broad, womanly hips, thick, strong thighs and smooth legs, along with a plump ass, a thin waist and flat stomach and huge, head sized breasts. Her face was the ever sensual face of the Sannin and future Hokage of Konoha.

"Naruto. I'm merciless and even more so to a quick shot like you," she whispered as she turned around and pressed her big butt against his cock. It pushed his shaft up along his abs and squeezed it in her comfortable ass crack. The pre-cum lubricated her butt's cleavage quite quickly as she started squatting up and down, jerking his penis with her ass.

"Aahhh! Tsunade! You… youuU!" he shouted as he came in a matter of seconds, shooting a ridiculous amount of sperm like a fountain. It splattered his own torso, her bare back and big ass. It dripped along her heart-shaped rear, falling on the ground and hugging her curvy legs. Still, she kept jerking his cock as he climaxed, making him shoot his load all over her lovely butt. He hugged her as he came; rubbing his cum-caked chest against her own glazed back and squeezing her huge jugs quite hard. Still, she ground her ass into his crotch, rubbing his thick rod until he stopped cumming. Tsunade giggled, shaking her head as she mocked Naruto.

"You have a big juicy cock, yet you can't use it properly. You're good at nothing, forget it, I'm not becoming Hokage and you will never accomplish your dream, I'm a fool to have believed you." Frustrated and not about to give up, Naruto gripped the buxom blonde's hips and pulled her ass back against his cock. Still hard, he started thrusting his shaft between her ass cheeks, rubbing all along her crack, his large rod teasing her anus with its undervein and sliding easily in her slippery butt's valley.

"I never give up, it's my way of the ninja!" he exclaimed as he fucked her ass crack. She let him work her plump rear, pounding her cheeks with his crotch, sending ripples through them each time their bodies met. The silence following Naruto's cry was only broken by the rhythmic slapping produced at each of his thrusts. Despite having cummed recently, Naruto found himself groaning in pleasure quite fast. Tsunade's big butt was lovely and so smooth; it felt better than anything he had tried before.

"Aaah… again… I'm going to cum again…" he whispered, cursing himself for his incapacity of controlling his orgasms. He hugged her when he climaxed, mauling her breasts and squashing her ass between his crotch and her body.

"Aaah, so rough! Hmm…" the curvaceous lady moaned softly as she felt his hard cock throb between her ass cheeks and his sticky cum splatter her back and cover her ass again. The powerful kunoichi pulled away from the teenager then turned around, cum still dripping from her ass and along her thick legs.

"You never give up, hmm? I'll crush your resolve and your dream at the same time," she said, tripping him with a quick kick to his ankles. He crashed on the ground roughly, only to see Tsunade crouch down over his crotch, facing his feet. The blonde boy noticed just how messy her back and ass were, covered in his spunk. Her ass was round and firm and he only wanted to grope it. His cock twitched, erecting quite fast at such a sight. The beautiful woman quickly gripped it and slapped it between her ass cheeks. She was crouching on the tip of her feet, her knees together over his legs. Then, she spread her legs as wide as she could while placing her hands on her own thighs, exposing her sex to no one as she had her back turned to Naruto. Meanwhile, her toned ass flexed all around his cock, her fat buttcheeks almost crushing his huge cock as they squeezed around it from the position she was in. The kunoichi squatted on top of him, flexing her big thighs, squashing them against her shins as she let herself fall down, jerking his cock with her ass once more. His bulbous cockhead rubbed against the small of her back each time. Her huge breasts bounced freely, almost slapping her own face and falling heavily when she pushed herself up quickly. She hastened her movements, making the boy under her writhe in pleasure. The horny blonde reached between her legs with one hand to massage his large, churning testicles while using her other to keep her balance. Once more, the young man came, but this time she squeezed his cockhead between her ass cheeks, making him cum all over her anus without penetrating it. She jerked his cock roughly with her hands, teasing her own asshole with the head of his huge, throbbing and pulsing cock. Tsunade relaxed her ass and stood up, leaving Naruto to pant on the ground.

"Still hard? My, my, you really are a stamina beast," she commented at the sight of his large dick pointing up despite having blown three loads on her ass already. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and grinned.

"I'm only getting warmed up, I'll definitely prove to you that I can accomplish my goal, believe it!" Tsunade smirked at his _believe it!_ tag phrase and knelt down over his thighs. The busty blonde bent forward until her huge breasts dangled each side of his arm-sized cock.

"Aren't they a nice match?" she asked as she engulfed parts of his large member in her cleavage, leaning down on his legs in the process. She gripped the base of his cock and started jerking it, making her breasts bounce up and down along its length each time she hit them with her hands. Meanwhile, she licked and teased his thick cockhead, taking it in between her lips and twirling her tongue around it like a big lollipop. The teenager found the energy to straighten himself up, and then shift on his knees, forcing his cock into Tsunade's mouth and squashing her jugs between his thighs and her body. He started fucking her breasts and mouth at the same time, slapping his body against hers again and again. She moaned softly around the large, invading rod and swallowed his pre-cum, which was oozing freely into her mouth. He groped her big tits hard, squeezing her nipples and pulling on them roughly, making her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He rocked her breasts fast and Tsunade noted that he lasted longer than the three previous times. Still, his breathing became ragged after less than two minutes and his cock pulsed in her mouth. She knew he was about to cum and tried getting ready for it.

"Aaah, Tsunade, your mouth is so hot and your breasts are so soft! Aah, hmm…" He shot his load into her mouth with one last powerful thrust, almost bruising her breasts as he pushed them up against her chin. His cock expanded, gaping her mouth before filling it up. The torrent of semen overwhelmed Tsunade and it flowed out of her nose and around Naruto's cock. Her cheeks were bloated with cum and her eyes widened in surprised as her face was turned into a mess of cum. She still swallowed a cupful of it, but it was far from enough compared to how much the young man was unloading in her, thick rope after rope. Naruto fell down on his rear, legs shaking and chest heaving as he panted. Meanwhile, Tsunade coughed, choking on the extra cum which she had difficulty swallowing. When she finally caught her breath, the teenager had sat down on the side of the bed to wind down a bit.

"Oh? Already tired?" Tsunade asked with a teasing tone while she cupped the cum off her breasts and face, then sucked her fingers clean. Naruto's cock had swelled down slightly, but when the mature woman gripped it in one hand, it hardened immediately. The young blonde grinned at the older one.

"Not one bit, believe it!" The busty woman grunted in displeasure at the fact that she couldn't push him to his limit and she answered to his last taunt by leaning down on his fat prick and taking it in her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She gagged around it before pulling back, sucking it thoroughly, and then delving down on it again. The legendary sucker quickly suppressed her gagging reflex and took a good portion of his penis into her mouth. She sucked and sucked and sucked, tongue pressed against the undervein and jaw stretched open to fit his girth in. Her lips ached from having to wrap around such a large rod for such long minutes. He had lasted a good five minutes now, longer than any time before. Still, he groaned softly, caressing Tsunade's hair and resting his hand on the back of her head, letting her do her work as she saw fit. She was kneeling between his legs, which allowed her to push her cum-caked tits up and engulf the base of his cock in them. She gave him both a titfuck and a blowjob at once, which pushed him much faster towards his climax.

"Oooh, damn your tits are nice Tsunade! Aaaah, if you become Hokage, I'll fuck these again!" he cried out, tilting his head back. The bombshell Sannin increased her pace, excited by the thought of having him fuck her breasts again. He gripped the side of her head and held her down on his cock when he came, shooting his load straight into her throat, allowing her to swallow it all more easily. He pulled out quickly and gave a few thrusts between her breasts, finishing by creaming them again. With his cock still resting in Tsunade's cleavage, Naruto grinned and taunted her once more.

"Well, you know maybe you aren't fit to be Hokage. I mean, you can't even suck my whole cock. Not much for someone dubbed the Legendary Sucker," he said, which prompted her to stand up quickly.

"I'll show you what sucking I can do, you brat," the bouncy lady said, her eyes darting around the room. She jumped on the bed and lay down on her back with her head dangling from its side, but upside down.

"Come on brat, get your cock in here and I'll show you what being a living legend means," she said while pointing at her mouth, which she opened wide. Naruto stood up then lowered himself until his bulbous cockhead was touching her full lips. She gripped the back of his thighs and pulled him in slowly. His cock slid into her mouth, then into her throat, angled perfectly with her mouth. He could see her throat expand as his cock penetrated her deeper and deeper, yet not once did she choke or gag. It felt incredibly tight around his cock as her oesophagus constricted around it as if to swallow the whole thing. He finally made it all the way in her throat, at which point he was almost about to cum because of how tight her stretched throat was. Tsunade couldn't breath like this and her face slowly turned red, but she let go of Naruto's thighs. He groped her huge, sticky breasts and massaged them, then started fucking her throat. Each time he ploughed in, he felt it stretch around him and it squeezed freaking hard on it. Tsunade let out gurgling sound, her thick spit mixed with his cum and precum leaked out and linked with his testicles and her face. His scrotum hit her nose each time he made it all the way in and tears began rolling out the corner of her eyes as she began lacking air. Her vision became blurry, so she closed her eyes and focused on controlling her body's reaction to such an invasion. The young man came quickly in such a tight hole, his cock sucked completely in. He gave powerful thrusts when he came, slapping his testicles hard into her face, splattering it in her own drool. He came almost straight in her stomach, which started to bulge from all the cum she had swallowed. His climax was long and hard and he pumped her full of cum. She almost passed out from lacking oxygen, but she still controlled her body so perfectly that it remained a perfect cocksleeve for Naruto, who finally pulled his cock out. She took deep breath immediately while links of gooey cum and saliva formed between her lips and Naruto's cock. She pulled herself up and coughed a few times, breaking the links with her face.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned for her well-being.

"Yeah…" she said after wheezing, "I think I'll go drink some water and cleanse myself. I'll be back," she said as she stood up, stumbling. Naruto sat on the side of the bed, still unable to believe how powerful that last orgasm had been. He heard the water run in the restroom for a good five minutes, which he used to relax and lay down in bed. Tsunade came back a few minutes later, her face and chest clean of his cum and looking quite refreshed. Her stomach was still slightly bulged and she could feel the cum shift in it when she did greater movements. She found the young man to be jerking off in the bed, looking straight at her naked, hourglass shaped figure.

"Damn it," she cursed as she stared at his huge, hard cock in his rather small hand. _I really underestimated his stamina,_ she thought for herself as she climbed back into bed. Naruto crawled towards her and she hugged him into her breasts. He began sucking on her nipples, taking one after the other in his mouth. They hardened at the touch of his teasing tongue and the playful nibbling of his teeth. He groped and massaged her large globes of flesh, always giving more attention to the more sensitive buds.

"You really like those, don't you?" she asked as she cradled him in her hands while he sucked on her breast.

"Yeah, they are so soft… can I fuck them again?" he asked with puppy eyes. She chuckled and caressed his head.

"Maybe…" she answered, which made him suck even harder on her nipple.

"Aaah, careful Naruto, not so hard!" she moaned out, which made him suck on it even harder. He toyed with her other nipple, pressing it with his finger before pulling on it and twirling it. A mix of pain and pleasure flared in the buxom lady's mind, but she let him tease her breasts. He sucked so hard on her left nipple that milk even came out spurting into her mouth.

"Aaah! What the fuck?" Tsunade cried out as she felt the warm liquid pour out the small hole. Naruto drank from her breast, squeezing her nipple between his lips. She felt warm and enjoyed the feeling of having the fluid pumped out of her. Soon enough, her other breast also leaked milk and Naruto immediately switched his mouth to it, lashing his lips down on it while he sucked her tits off. He toyed with the other nipple, pressing his finger into the hole, stretching it further and letting more milk out.

"Oooh Naruto, my breasts feel… ooh!" she said as he pushed his finger into her breast. He pulled back from her nipple, then crouched on the bed and held one of her juggernaut tits in his hands. He pushed his cock into the hole he had stretched with his finger, but he couldn't fit it in.

"Damn it, I'm too big!" he exclaimed.

"There's a way to shrink your dick: simply use a lot of chakra," Tsunade said.

Naruto immediately said the usual words: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" which made a clone appear next to him. It divided his chakra in two, which in turn shrank his penis down. It was still much larger than any normal man's, but it was far from Naruto's usual trunk.

"There, now you can fuck my nipples good!" Tsunade said as she attempted to cup her breasts, which overwhelmed her hands easily. The two Narutos grabbed one of her huge boobs each, and then angled their large penis with the small milk hole. Naruto managed to get his in relatively fast as it was already stretched.

"AaaannnH! HMmmmm!" Tsunade cried out as Naruto thrust his shaft into her breast. As he was pulling back, his clone managed to get his own big cock inside her other breast. He pounded it roughly in, squashing her tit between his body and her torso. One after the other, each Naruto rammed his cock inside one of her breasts, making her convulse in ecstasy while her milk spurted all around their big rods, splattering down on her stomach and thighs.

"Aah! Ooooh, it's too much! Fuck! Hmmmm, stop! No! More! More!" Tsunade moaned as she felt her breasts burning and the sensation was simply too much for her. She climaxed right there from having her nipples fucked so hard by two big cocks. They ploughed her abused nipples mercilessly until both of them cummed, straight into her breasts. It spurted out, mixed with her milk and she came again, arching her back until it hurt. She fell down on her back, panting and heaving, not even able to think as her mind at turned blank from the intense orgasm. The two cocks sprang free from her udders, which lay fat and round on her chest, the nipples stretched and leaking gooey fluids. Naruto and his clone both finished their load on her body, splattering her legs and stomach in their spunk. Tsunade was panting heavily as she recovered from her weird but mind blowing orgasm. She couldn't believe just how intense having her nipples fucked was. The two stretched holes quickly contracted once they weren't being abused by Naruto anymore. The mature woman straightened herself; still breathing harshly, and she reached for the two big cocks, which she jerked slowly.

"I'm far from done, Naruto," she said before clearing her throat. Then, she moved between the young man and his clone, lifted her heavy breasts and slapped them down on their cocks. She engulfed part of their long, hard shafts in her underboobs. She squeezed them down on the two cocks.

"See? My breasts still have plenty of uses," she said, her huge tits large enough for the two Narutos to fuck one each. They started thrusting in her underboob, dirty with spunk and milk. It all dribbled down her bulging stomach and down on her thighs. She was kneeling down, which made the thick fluids form various sticky trails on her smooth skin. Their crotches met the side of each of her breasts, slapping gently against their firm roundness. Their cocks perked out and almost touched at the base of her cleavage, but she reached around her bosoms to grip the heads. Her fingers rubbed roughly on the sensitive and bulbous cockheads at each thrust, bringing them much faster closer to their orgasms. They both started groping her breast again, toying with her nipples once more, but mainly pawing the large globes of flesh. Ripples coursed through both her tits from the slapping of their crotches, making her tits jiggle and bounce playfully.

"Aaah, Tsunade… does every part of your body feel that good?" Naruto asked, his head tilting backward and his large testicles producing more and more of his hot spunk.

"They feel that good only once you cover them in cum," she answered with a sultry tone. With an incredible synchronism, Naruto and his clone climaxed. They pushed their cocks up in her underboob, spurting their load under her breasts as they fucked her large udders. Their thrusts became hectic and she jerked their cocks as fast as she could, pumping more and more of their semen. It covered her stomach and the base of her tits in a matter of second. The real Naruto pulled away and let her jerk him off, shooting his last ropes across her face, making her shriek and giggle.

"Eeep! Careful with that Naruto!" Tsunade wiped her face with her hands, and then licked her fingers clean.

"Not in the eyes, not in the hair," Tsunade said with a cold tone, punching Naruto's clone out of this world as she talked. Then, she stood up and lifted a leg. The move seemed both sexy and threatening to Naruto, who witness the dance of her muscles and the exposition of her womanhood. It was short lived and he soon found himself pushed down on the ground by Tsunade. She stood on top of him and was already trailing her foot down to find his cock, which had swelled back to its original humongous size. She pressed it up against his abs.

"How many times will I have to make you cum?" she said angrily, already pumping his penis with her foot. She teased his cockhead with her toes and put more and more weight on that foot, making it squeeze his shaft harder. Naruto didn't dare move with his manhood held in hostage like this, besides it wasn't unpleasant at all. On top of that, he had quite a sight of her body. From his perspective, he could witness the strength and curviness of her legs. Their toned and thick shapes leading up to her dripping wet womanhood and her big butt. Then came her gigantic tits, which sadly hid her face from his sight. They seemed incredibly huge from such a point of view and they jiggled so perfectly from her movements that he felt a sudden surge of precum ooze out of his cock. Just as he thought about that, she turned her head to look at him from her left side, where her breasts wouldn't hinder her view. She was dirty with his cum and her own milk, which gave her a slutty, yet exciting look. Tsunade shifted from one foot to the other, making different muscles flex much to Naruto's enjoyment. When she felt Naruto's cock start pulsing under her foot, she turned it slightly on one side and gripped what she could of his cock in the fold of her toes and started pumping it even faster. His release came a few seconds later and it splattered his own chest. The thick ropes of cum flying out of his large penis fell one after the other on his young and toned body, turning the mature woman on even further. The busty woman then sat down on the bed's side and she pulled his cock upward with both of her feet and she immediately started jerking it.

"Again so soon? AAah, Tsunade… it's getting so sensitive from all that rubbing, give me a break!" Naruto pleaded, feeling his cock and testicle ache from cumming so much already. Tsunade didn't care about his whining and she squeezed his cock harder between her feet as she masturbated him even faster. Her sex was fully exposed to his sight now and it was quite exciting. He wanted to delve in it, but he couldn't, he knew she had control right now. However, his penis was so sensitive that it felt as if his previous orgasm had never waned down. Already, he was pouring precum on the blonde's feet and was writhing on the ground.

"Come on, not even a whole minute? Seriously Naruto, you really need to train your chakra control," she said, shaking her head in disapproval. No matter what she said, knowing she could make him cum so fast made her even moister. Her juices were dripping on the bed sheet, staining them.

"Tsunade… I'm… I'm…" Naruto began to stutter, his body convulsing as he tried to hold his climax back. Her feet rubbed his whole length fast and hard, squeezing down on it enough that her toned legs were flexing in a sexy manner. This sight made Naruto lose it and he came, shooting a fountain of cum up in the air. It fell down all over her feet and his penis. A pool of semen formed on the ground between his legs and his testicles lay in it.

"One thing is sure though… you have a boatload worth of chakra," Tsunade commented with a smirk. A quite dirty Naruto stood up, his cock still pointing straight up at Tsunade, round, long and hard. The busty woman was truly impressed by his stamina and she thought he could become quite a lady's man if he learned how to use it properly. Then again, being pumped full of so much cum would be quite pleasant as well. Her smirk morphed into a grin as she thought about how many women he'd break with this cock. She knew she could handle something that large: she had made her body especially for sex. Still sitting on the bed's side, she spread her legs, reached for her woman hood and spread her pussy lips.

"Really, I can do it there?" a quite eager Naruto asked as he walked closer. He leaned forward to look at it and was taken by surprise when the strong woman gripped the back of his head and pulled his face down against her sex. He fell down on his knees, his cock almost touching the ground like a third leg. He dug his hands into her thighs as he tried to push himself up, but she was much stronger than him.

"Mmf? Hmmf, mff?" he tried to ask the mature woman, looking up at her.

"Start licking, you should find a small, hard bud between my pussy lips. When you do, lick that fast but not too hard," she ordered the teenager. Naruto wasn't completely ignorant and although he had never done it, he knew what this was all about. With his lips and tongue her spread her pussy lips and pushed them aside, exposing her clitoris to the attacks of his tongue.

"Aaaah, right there! Hmmmm…" Tsunade moaned out, her hand still on Naruto's head. His muscle flickered up and down, hitting the most sensitive part of her body again and again at an increasing speed.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" she moaned out at each and every hit of her clitoris. The pitch of her voice raised and soon enough she had lifted her legs from the ground, her thighs twitching and spasms kicking through her feet. She clamped her thighs around Naruto's head, almost crushing him right there. He breathed with difficulty, but guessed that he's only hope was to make her cum fast enough. He wrapped her arms around her big legs and reached for her womanhood, which he spread a bit further with his fingers. His cunnilingus pushed her ever closer to her orgasm and she arched her back and kicked her head backward, sending her blonde hair whipping her own back.

"Aaaah… hmmmmMM!" she growled as she felt her climax about to shatter her will. She placed her hands on the bed behind herself, allowing her to keep her balance.

"Aaah! AAAannh!" she cried out loudly as a powerful orgasm washed through her body. She threw herself down on the bed and pushed her crotch harder against Naruto's face while her juices covered him, squirting lewdly on his chin and neck. He stopped licking her sex but still couldn't free his head from the vice-like hold of her legs. He felt the muscles of her thighs twitch against his cheeks and he heard the strong woman pant, defeated on the bed.

"Aaah… aah… now I really need more!" Tsunade panted out after freeing Naruto, who was wiping his mouth clean.

"Wha- more?" he asked as he stood up, his cock twitching and eager to fuck her. His cockhead was merely inches away from her exposed pussy and the teenager put his hands on her thighs, spreading them further.

"Not yet!" she said as she twisted herself. She gripped his hips with her knees and twirled him around, throwing him on the bed with a ninja move. Then, she turned around on top of him and pressed her wet cunt against his face. Naruto immeditaly groped her huge ass and his fingers delved into their roundness. He pushed his mouth against her wet opening and drank her juices, lapping inside with his tongue. Meanwhile, Tsunade had wrapped her tits around his cock and was squeezing them with her biceps. She jerked the base of his cock with her hands, making her huge tits bounce across his lengthy shaft while sucking the head, giving him a hand, blow and tit job all at once. Naruto glided his tongue from her pussy's entrance along her slit until he reached her clitoris again. The mature woman's clitoris felt incredibly sensitive as it was gorged of blood from her previous climax, making every touch of Naruto's tongue even more intense. He moved his tongue much slower than in his previous cunnilingus, but made it so that they would last much longer, using more than just the tip of his muscle. He moaned against her womanhood, feeling his cock completely pleased by the woman's assets and multiple skills.

"Aah! Oooh, hmm! Naruto, finger my ass while you lick my clit!" Tsunade yelped out. The blonde man sucked his two thumbs, and then slowly pressed them into her rear entrance, spreading the thick cheeks and stretching her anus. He kept licking her rosebud, giving it no pause while she sucked the head of his thick manhood. Tsunade had much better control over her own body and she endured through the stimulation of having her ass stretched by Naruto's thumb and a cunnilingus long enough to make the young man cum first. The triple stimulation was simply too much for him and after a few minutes his cock was leaking precum and throbbing madly.

"GGnnnnnnnn!" he muffled against her womanhood as he came, immediately sucking on her clitoris and flicking his tongue incredibly fast. She came while he was still spurting his hot cum all over her breasts and face. The busty woman hugged his cock as she came, holding back her moans and climaxing silently; sucking on the man's large, churning testicles. Naruto pulled his finger out of the lovely woman's even lovelier ass.

"Tsunade, your ass is so great, can I fuck it later?" he asked quite bluntly. The naughty woman chuckled and straightened herself.

"You'll need to warm it up properly then," she said as she knelt down over his face, still looking at his somehow always hard cock. She leaned backward then moved her hips down, pressing her huge butt onto Naruto's face. The voluptuous woman parted her own ass cheeks until she felt the younger blonde's breath tickle her anus. She pressed it against his lips, squashing his face between her big cheeks. Naruto understood and started licking the rim of the tight, puckered hole. He teased the knots of nerves and bloodstreams all reaching to this so sensitive area. His tongue ran in circles around it, and then flickered on it as if it was another clitoris.

"Hmmm, yes, keep going Naruto," Tsunade moaned softly, gyrating her hips slightly as he ate her anus. He pushed his tongue inside the small hole, stretching her sphincter a bit, and then started thrusting in and out, his lips pressed against the rim. The busty woman rode his tongue, moving ever so lightly on top of him and groping her own breasts to keep them from bouncing. She put more and more weight on her butt and off her knees. Eventually, she lifted them from the bed and simply crouched on top of Naruto, her legs spread lewdly and her thighs squashed on her shins. She started masturbating, but found her clitoris to be quite sensitive after two cunnilingus. She focused and used one of the perks of being a medical ninja to calm the blood flow of this area. She was truly meant to be a sex machine. She masturbated roughly immediately after, moaning while Naruto ate her ass and fucked it with his tongue. He groped her big butt cheeks, massaging them roughly. His tongue delved again and again into her, licking the insides of her bowels, feeling her incredibly tight walls wrapping around his muscle.

"AaaaaaAAAH!" she cried out in a crescendo as she came, making her sphincter clench down on the blonde ninja's tongue. She squirted like a real fountain: her juices sprayed all over Naruto's body and even down the king-sized bed, almost reaching the far wall. Panting, she unfolded her legs and stood straight up, stretching her aching knees, before turning around and leaning forward to make Naruto suck her finger clean of her pussy juice. The young man took her fingers into his mouth, then stood up while sucking on them. Tsunade straightened her back and pulled her digits out of his mouth. Then, she bent forward and kissed the shorter man, pressing her full lips against his. Naruto pushed the mature woman back onto the bed, letting her fall on her back. He crouched next to the bed, and then slid his thick cock between her thighs. He held her legs in a V and he stared at her beautiful body, his long cock rubbing against her slit.

"Ready?" he asked, slightly nervous and afraid of cumming way too fast for her to have fun.

"Are you?" she answered as she clasped her legs together on his penis. The warmth of her inner thighs enveloping his manhood made Naruto reflexively thrust forward and hug her thick legs. The top of his cock made it past her legs and stood hard, pointing at the bed's head.

"Go ahead, fuck my thighs," Tsunade said, kissing the air and groping her breasts as she talked. Naruto didn't have to be asked twice and he immediately began thrusting back and forth, sliding his long dick between her legs. Her inner thighs were so wet and dirty that it was very easy for him to glide along her soft and smooth skin. His testicles slapped near her pussy and his cum-caked torso banged against the length of her legs as he rocked his whole body against hers. The head of his penis came out of her thighs each time like a big round purple eye looking at the busty blonde. She kept massaging her own big tits, letting him enjoy this moment and knowing she'd have her fun soon enough. The naughty woman was already imagining him covering her in his cum, splattering her round breasts and her stomach with his semen. Naruto crouched down further, almost resting his shaft against her pussy and her cleanly trimmed hair. Propping herself on her elbow, the lady stared as she saw his arm-sized penis come almost half the way up her belly. _Will it go that deep?_ she wondered, looking at his large erection thrust between her legs. Lost in thoughts, she hadn't heard Naruto's groans and grunts, signalling his impending orgasm. He pushed himself hard against her legs and shot his load all over her body, the first thick stroke right in her face. The others creamed her large breasts, making her cleavage even stickier than it already was while turning her belly in a white, gooey mess. Tsunade wiped her face clean yet again, eating the semen she gathered with her hands. She quickly found herself licking her own breasts clean, sucking on her sensitive nipples and replacing cum with saliva on her smooth skin. After quite some time like this and with Naruto still resting his ever hard cock between her thighs, she looked up at him with her legs forming a V.

"What are you waiting for? Start fucking me already," she said with a smirk. The young man pulled his shaft back, and then tried angling it with her wet entrance, but his thick head kept slipping off. The busty blonde then reached down between her legs and helped him aim properly.

"There you go… now simply push it in," she said, lying down on her back as she waited to be pierced by his mighty shaft. Naruto did as she said and he bucked his hips forward, unfolding her tight pussy. She groaned in pain as he planted his dick in her small hole, feeling her tight walls opening up for him. The naughty blonde endured through the initial pain of the first penetration, clenching her teeth. Naruto was especially hard and big and it really made her doubt if she could take it all in. The teen ninja slowly pulled back, but felt her so tight around his cock that he could barely move. He spread her legs further, wrapped his arms around her thick thighs and pulled her forward, ramming his cock in.

"Aaaaanh!" Tsunade screamed as he impaled her cunt on his penis. It stretched around his rod, the outline clearly visible through her belly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, worried about the strong woman.

"Yes! Fuck me already! Fuck!" she yelled at him before clenching her teeth again and sucking air in. He obeyed her again and forced his shaft out before thrusting in her again as deep as he could despite her tightness. He didn't jam his whole shaft in, but it felt good, warm and wet inside of her. He wouldn't last long, but neither would she. The lustful Tsunade was hitting the bed and smothered her own breasts as he started fucking her more consistently. She writhed and twisted on the bed, biting down on her own fist as a powerful orgasm washed over her. It made her pussy compress his penis, pushing him over as well. He started filling her up with cum, but thinking this was bad, he pulled out and clasped her thighs together, jacking himself off with them. He covered her body in yet another layer of semen while her climax died quite fast from being deprived of his cock.

"Naruto! Don't stop fucking me!" she screamed angrily at him.

"Sorry!" he answered, quickly ramming his cock in her folds once more. He hadn't finished cumming that already he was hard and fucking her, cum still flowing out of him. His thrusts were hectic as long as his orgasm went on, but he was soon able to fuck her good. Semen gushed out of Tsunade's convulsing pussy. The strong woman then lifted her head and pressed on her breasts in order to see his penis entering and leaving her womanhood. The sight excited her, but she noticed he didn't go all the way in.

"What are you waiting for, push it all in me," she said. Naruto hesitated, then started pushing his cock deeper, pressing its head against her cervix, sending jolts of pain and pleasure through her body. Soon, she got used to it and wanted more.

"Come on! Thrust hard! Be a man!" she encouraged him. Pulling his mighty rod back, the young man steadied himself then rammed the whole thing back in the curvaceous woman. The power of the thrust sent her breasts slapping against her chin. His body met her large thighs, making them wobble. His testicles hit her ass cheeks and her belly was deformed by his invading member.

"Eeeyaaaah! Aaahh! GNnnnnnn…" Tsunade moaned loudly, craning her head back and climaxing as soon as his whole big cock was inside. He had penetrated her womb, stretching it lewdly with his cockhead. The woman's vaginal walls were clenching hard on his cock, but it didn't prevent him from starting to thrust inside her deepest parts. He couldn't believe her pussy had swallowed his whole thing and at each and every single thrust, Tsunade came again, spitting drool over her own face, her eyes rolling in their sockets and her tongue lolling lewdly out of her mouth. She was so tight Naruto knew he wouldn't last long. Making her cum again and again, he endured through the painful process of not cumming. When, his precum was leaking inside of her and he knew he was about to climax as well, he started to literally pound her womb with his cock like a jackhammer. He came almost immediately, but he pushed Tsunade even further. Her fingers were clenched into fists and she couldn't even breathe anymore. Her juices were squirting all over Naruto and he had fucked the milk out of her breasts. Her huge jugs were bouncing up and down, slapping her face then her torso at each of Naruto's thrusts, sending arcs of milk spraying all across the room and on the woman's full body. His cum shot out in an explosive manner, stretching her womb even further, making it expend. Her belly bulged while the young man came inside of the mature woman, pounding her like an animal would. His orgasm was long and hard, but nothing compared to Tsunade's. He pulled out of her abused pussy after a minute long climax, letting a load of cum pour out of her. He set her legs down, leaving her broken on the bed. Scratching his head, he wondered if he had won his bet. He had fucked her silly before being exhausted. His cock did swell down slightly after such a powerful orgasm, but he knew he could cum again in less than five minutes. To his surprise, Tsunade rolled on the bed, and then pushed herself up on four legs. Using a regenerative technique, she made her pussy like new. On four legs on the bed, she turned to look at Naruto.

"Did you really think you had outdone me?" she asked with a sly look. The young man squint his eyes, then formed a seal and summoned a clone. The real Naruto knelt down behind Tsunade and gripped her hips in both hands, angling his still rather large cock with her pussy. Meanwhile, his clone offered his cock to Tsunade, who gladly took it in her mouth. Both Naruto and his clone initiated fucking her hard, the real one slapping body up against her big butt as he pierced her tight vagina, rubbing her inner walls with his length, while the clone fucked her throat hard, pushing his member all the way into her throat at the very first thrust, slapping her chin with his balls. The duo fucked the woman from both ends, making her rock on her knees and hands between them. The blonde's ass jiggled at each thrust, the skin soon turning a light pink from all the slapping of Naruto's body against her own. Meanwhile, she could barely breathe from having her throat fucked continually. Soon enough, the clone came in her throat, coating her insides with his semen, shooting enough that she couldn't swallow it all and she had to let a lot spurt out of her mouth and drip down on the bed.

"Aaah.. I'm about to cum too!" Naruto declared after watching his replica cum into Tsunade's throat and finally let her moan out audibly. He spread her butt cheeks and pressed his thumb back into her ass as he came into her pussy once more, thrusting hard and slow while his orgasm washed over him. Tsunade panted from all that fucking, but she hadn't cum again and her breasts ached from swinging back and forth this whole time.

"Fuck that, I didn't even cum," she said as she pushed the clone down on his back and crawled forward on all four until she could ride his member. She forced it into her pussy and began bouncing her ass up and down on him, giving quite a sight to Naruto. Her vagina swallowed the clone's cock easily each time she brought her body down on his. Naruto knelt down behind her and put his cock between her ass cheeks.

"Not yet," she said as she reached behind her back and angled his cock with her pussy, pushing it down on his clone's. He wasn't comfortable with that, feeling the sleek texture of the other shaft against his, but when she managed to shove the head of his cock in her tight pussy, he didn't care anymore. Tsunade grunted as her pussy was stretched even wider that Naruto had done with his big shaft. He pushed his penis into her until he was balls deep in her, hitting her cervix. Then, like two pistons, the cocks jumped in and out of her, slapping her crotch hard and fast as they fucked her hard.

"Aaah! Hmmm… yes! Gonna… cum! Come on!" Tsunade moaned out, her back arched as her butt jiggled from the harsh fucking of her pussy. She came soon after, making her walls hug the penises even harder and her juices leaked out of it. Her tightness pushed the two boys over the edge and they came inside of her, creaming her pussy with thick and gooey semen once more. Tsunade panted heavily as she recovered form the orgasm and Naruto was quick to pull his cock out and wipe it between her ass cheeks, reminding her she had agreed to let him fuck her ass eventually. The busty blonde flipped around and crouched on top of the clone with her legs wide and spread, exposing her abused pussy to the young ninja. She sat on the other man's cock as she placed her feet down each side of his legs and pushed herself up. Smirking at Naruto, she grabbed his clone's penis and aimed it at her asshole, then slowly sunk down on it.

"What? He gets to do it first? That's no fair!" Naruto complained, crossing his arms as she looked at Tsunade's face turn into a grimace of pleasure as her sphincter was being stretched by the clone's thick cock. She sunk down until his whole length was inside of tight bowels, his balls bulging out under her ass cheeks. She gyrated her hips before pulling herself up and starting to fuck his cock with her ass, slapping her round rump on his crotch each time she took him in.

"Come on Naruto, don't be silly and fuck my pussy again, I know you love it," Tsunade said with a teasing tone, which was enhanced by the lewd slapping of her wet ass on the clone's body. Defeated by how much he loved fucking Tsunade, Naruto gripped her thighs and helped himself into her pussy, shoving his shaft in her. He had difficulty fucking her efficiently as she bounced on top of the other Naruto, but after a few thrusts, he managed to synch his movements with hers. He enjoyed looking at her big bust bounce each time she moved and at her face, twisted with pleasure. The way her velvet folds constricted around his penis, he knew that this time she would cum first. Both of her holes were being stimulated at once, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. The busty lady kept moving, her thighs shaking from both the effort and the pleasure it brought her. Soon, she had difficulty controlling her legs and the clone started to fuck her back. She stopped moving, letting both males have their way with her, penetrating her holes incredibly fast.

"AAaaah! Yes! HmmmM!" the horny Sannin yelled as she climaxed, her whole body shaking and her head tilting back. She couldn't swallow her drool and it soon dripped out of her mouth as she screamed her pleasure from being penetrated in both her pussy and ass at once. Without more warning, Naruto pulled his cock out of her vagina, then pushed her legs up each side of her, exposing her womanhood, but also her ass and out it was being fucked by the clone. He angled his cock with her anus and rammed it in her ass, stretching her even further. She came almost immediately from the incredible stimulation, making her squirt all over Naruto. Both ninjas fucked the naughty woman's ass, banging their bodies on hers at it clasped down on their hard members.

"Tsunade… your ass is the best! I want more of it! Forget becoming Hokage, fucking your ass is my dream come true!" he exclaimed as he came in synch with his clone. Theirs cocks pulsed as they shot their loads deep into her intestines. The trio remained in such a position for almost a minute, until all their orgasms calmed down.

"I'll become Hokage, Naruto. Until you are strong enough to become it," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a broad smile, glad he had convinced her with his actions.

"Yes, at one condition: dispel your clone and ravage my ass," she said with a sly look. The young blonde pushed the woman's ass up until only her head, neck and shoulder blades were still on the bed. Then, he angled his cock down inside of her, holding her legs down against her breasts. With his shaft rammed all the way inside of her, he dispelled his clone. Instantly, his shaft swelled up to its arm size, stretching Tsunade's insides further and almost ripping her sphincter. She came almost immediately and Naruto started fucking her mercilessly with his large meat rod.

"AAah! Yes! Yes! I'll be Hokage if you fuck me like this every day!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs, loud enough that anyone in the restaurant could hear her. She came at practically every thrust, her pussy continuously squirting down on herself, splattering her love juice on her legs, breasts and face. He fucked her milk out, which mixed with her pussy juice into a dirty mess. Her eyes rolled in their sockets as he fucked her brains out, delving deeper in her that she could have thought possible and ravaging her ass with his humongous cock. She drooled on herself and bit down on her tongue, not controlling her body anymore as it convulsed in sheer pleasure. Orgasms were chained one after the other and before long, she blacked out.

And that's how Naruto convinced Tsunade to become Hokage.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I'm not really proud of this one, it's a mash-up of different ideas all in one story. Still, even if the story isn't great, I think the lemon is good. Now, I'll write my thoughts for this lemonade. I'm thinking of making making this a serie of stories where Tsunade enjoys the company of different men. I think there's plenty of of stories where men gather a harem out there, it's time for us women to do the same. I'm most likely going to continue the story but only after the time skip (aka in Shippudden), where the new generation has grown old enough to really be interesting to Tsunade's cougar eyes.<p> 


	2. The Cougar's Awakening

The rock shattered, propelling jagged pieces of rock through the air around it. They fell in a clatter, a few feet away from Tsunade. Konohagakure's Hokage had a wide grin as she applauded the demonstration. Surrounded by various other jounins, each and every one of them nodded in approval.

"Although it will have to be made official, I think everyone here will be glad to welcome Hyuuga Neji amongst the rank of the Jounins!" Tsunade declared with a cheer as she put a hand on the young man's shoulder. He, too, was barely containing his pride and had to suppress the smile which was creeping on his face. He bowed in thanks to the cheering jounins, making his long brown hair sway down over his left shoulder. He pushed it back behind his back as he straightened up.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here and approving of my new technique. If any of you wind users would like to discuss the technicalities, I'll be glad to oblige," he said, talking about his Air Palm Strike. He had accomplished the last step before becoming a jounin: creating a technique of his own, using both shape and elemental chakra control.

"Let's go back in town and raise a glass in honour to Neji's accomplishment!" shouted out Genma. Cries and cheers quickly supported his motion as they approached Neji to congratulate him personally. Soon after, the group of jounins was walking back towards Konoha. When Tsunade walked into the bar, it took very little time for the owner to find a more secluded area where the jounins could drink in peace. Beer and sake was favoured by the group and Neji even had a few, despite not being of age. It was his first time drinking and he disliked anything his elders gave him, but he still drank every last drop. Before long, he was dancing on a table, weaving his hands through the air, more festive than he had ever been. As time flew by, things calmed down and the jounins left one after the other, having to either wake up early the next day or simply something else to do. The bar's owner came to see the few remaining members of the group and told them he was about to close down.

"Guess we have no choice then. If anyone still wants to have fun, I've got more sake at home," Tsunade said as she was paying the bill.

"I'm in!" said an enthusiast Neji who could barely hold straight in his seat. The others chuckled and shook their heads, they were done and so was Neji. It appeared clear to them that Tsunade was a much hardier drinker than them. After a last round of congratulations, they split off, heading off in different ways. Neji quickly caught up with Tsunade.

"Hey, does that offer on sake still holds?" he asked, leaning forward a bit too much. Tsunade grinned at the drunken man, herself quite high in spirits.

"If you think you can hold it, sure," she said tauntingly. The pair walked up to Tsunade's house. Fitting for the Hokage, it was rather large, with two stories and many rooms. She invited Neji in the living room, where he knelt down on a tatami. She fetched a bottle of sake and two small cups and then sat down in front of him.

"So, what are you going to do now that you are jounin?" Tsunade asked Neji as she poured them some sake.

"I still have plenty of techniques I want to develop and test. I can see them and how to do them, but my body won't follow," he replied quite clearly for a young man so inebriated. Tsunade chuckled as she gave him his cup.

"I was talking in life. Are you going to move out of the Hyuuga's compound? Move in with anyone?" she questioned him.

"I… don't think so. I, uh… am popular with girls. But I don't see why I'd engage in a relationship with any particular one," he answered before drinking the sake.

"I can see why you are popular: young, handsome, strong, and from a noble family. Everything a woman would desire," she said with a sultry tone before drinking her own sake. Then, she moved closer to him to retrieve his cup. She sat with her legs spread, one stretched down on the ground and the other bent up. Neji blushed slightly at Tsunade's word, especially in the sensual way she said them, arousing him.

"Yeah… but the only ones ever really interested are airheads," Neji said, his eyes darting between the blonde's gaze and the second cup of sake she had given him. He didn't drink it.

"I totally understand you," Tsunade said, rolling her eyes and sighing as she shifted from a seating to a kneeling position. She took Neji's cup from his hands and placed it in her cleavage, which was ample enough to hold it firmly. The young man eyed her as she did so, blushing slightly after she caught him staring straight at the valley of her breasts. Tsunade felt hot and lust burned in her loins. It had been almost three years since Naruto had left with Jirayia on his training and it had been as much time since she last had sex. The alcohol and Neji's dashing looks had the best of her. Her body wanted him and her limited judgement couldn't stop her lust.

"Tilt your head back, I'll make you drink," she said teasingly, her tongue perking out as she kept her breasts pushed up, her hands seeming so small compared the her large bosom. Neji obeyed and she straightened as she moved up next to him and angled her body forward, making the sake trickle down along her breasts and splatter in his mouth and on his lips. The bombshell blonde then took the cup and disposed of it before pushing her breasts into the young man's face, making him lick the sake off her smooth skin.

"Still thirsty? There's plenty of sake to drink still," she said with a smirk, holding the half full bottle in one hand. Neji sat down on the ground, letting the Hokage kneel down over him, her legs each side of his.

"I'd drink a river like this," he said, out of breath as he tried to assess the situation, but the alcohol was clouding his mind. Tsunade pulled her top off, then reached behind her back and undid her bra, which she promptly discarded. She let her huge tits spill out in front of Neji's eyes, the valley glistening with his saliva. The cougar then took the bottle of sake again and tilted it, making the liquid fall down on her right breast. She only let a little amount escape the mouth of the bottle, leaving the sake to trickle down along her boob down to her nipple, from which it dripped into Neji's eager mouth. Soon, he was groping her breasts and licking them, at which point she started to pour more and more of the sake. It splattered her cleavage and Neji's face, forming a pool between her round tits. The new jounin drank what he could, but most of it simply dripped down along his face and on his clothes or down on her torso. Once the sake had been spilled, he took her hard nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, pulling it with his lips while he massaged her bust. He swapped his mouth from one nipple to the other, making Tsunade moan softly as he played with her sensitive breasts. After a few minutes of such play, she pushed his arms aside and stripped him out of his shirt, letting him wipe his face clean with it before throwing it away. Then, she kissed his torso, following the perfectly cut muscles of the ninja, her lips and tongue trailing along his pectorals and sculpted abs. Her hands pawed his sides, rubbing his strong and lean body as she moved downward, until she reached his pants. His erection was straining against his pants, pushing up into it and forming a small tent.

"Congratulations on becoming a jounin, Neji," Tsunade said slowly with a girly voice as she undid his pants and pulled them down, freeing his hard cock. It was slightly curved, but long and diamond-hard. The soft skin and the few veiny features gave it a sexy look. It was proportionate to his body, although it was still large for a man his age. The lady licked the shaft from its base to the head, following the undervein and feeling it pulse against her tongue. Once she reached the top, she tilted her head forward and took the head into her mouth, stopping there to suck on it and tease it with her lashing tongue. It swirled around Neji's hard member, whose head was spinning from the drinking and the suddenness of Tsunade's actions. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaving her to do what she wanted with him. The horny blonde sucked and sucked, bobbing her head up and down, making his cock delve always deeper into her throat, her lips latched tightly around it. She drooled along the thick member, her saliva mixing with his leaking precum.

"Oooh, Tsunade, I'm going to cum if you keep going…" Neji said, not really knowing what her intentions were. Upon hearing this, the naughty Hokage only increased the speed of her motion, making her hair fly up and down with her movements. She breathed harshly through her nose and moaned softly around his cock. She gripped the testicles of the drunken man and massaged them, exciting him even further. It had been so long since she had tasted the saltiness of semen that she couldn't help but crave for it.

"Ah! Ah! Hmmmmmm!" Neji groaned as he came, his hips suddenly bucking on their own and forcing his cock deeper into her mouth, making his balls slap her chin. Tsunade gagged against the penis as it was shoved into her throat, taking her by surprise. Thick streaks of cum spurted out of the throbbing member, coating the back of her mouth. She felt Neji's orgasm coursing through his body and the shaking of his legs under her. She pulled back slowly from his erection as the last of his load leaked out of his rod. The manhood fell out of her lips, already softer than it was when it entered and she let the cum leak out as well, dripping down along her chin and neck. She took her empty cup of sake and spat the sperm out in it, wiping her face clean and filling the cup to the brim. Once it was full, she straightened, still on her knees, and tilted her head back before making the cum drip into her mouth. She swallowed it all, eating his semen as if it was a rare and delicious meal, one she really missed those three long years.

"Aaaah… a young man's cum. Delicious," she whispered as she took his half hard cock in her hand and started jerking it. The mix of her saliva and his cum made it easy for her hand to glide along his length. Her big breasts jiggled from her movement, giving Neji a nice sight to watch. He felt the alcohol in his blood, making him dizzy and blurring his gaze, stopping him from actually enjoying the bouncing breasts. Still, after a few minutes of hard work from Tsunade, he was hard again, although clearly not as hard as he had been earlier.

"You really drank too much, you're barely worth fucking. Try to enjoy this anyway, mister jounin," Tsunade commented teasingly as she straddled his crotch and ripped her own pants, exposing her pussy. Then, she angled his hard cock with her wet cunt and pushed her hips down, making his penis penetrate her vagina. Her inner walls spread to let it slide inside, her juices, saliva and his cum providing sufficient lubrication for his member to enter easily. The busty woman bounced up and down on him, taking more and more of his cock inside of her tight pussy, which seemingly clenched on his meat rod, as if to swallow it all. Reaching behind her back and between his legs, she caressed his scrotum once more and immediately felt him harden inside her.

"Oh, oh! I think I found a sweet spot," she said with a smirk as Neji writhed under her, clearly confused as to what was going on. She didn't really care what he thought it all meant, as long as she had her fun and that he enjoyed the moment. Her thighs flexed as she fucked him in the cowgirl position, riding his shaft. She spread her legs further, allowing more of his curved dick to enter her and rub her inner walls, soon forcing moans out of her. Neji's groans and grunts accompanied her as she pleased him. Lowering herself on him, she pressed his head into her cleavage, her head-sized boobs engulfing his head into pure softness. The angle at which she was now fucking him made her seem much tighter around him, earning her louder moans, which vibrated through her bust.

"It's okay Neji, you can cum in me if you want," Tsunade said as she panted, knowing she wouldn't climax from fucking a drunk man, but she'd still have sufficient satisfaction from making him cum again. It didn't take long until he throbbed under her, making her straighten up and thrust hard down on him, taking his whole shaft inside of her while her butt slapped on his thighs. He came deep in the busty and bouncy Hokage.

"Aaaah! MMmhmmm…" Neji moaned as he reached another climax, shooting his load into the cougar and creaming her pussy. His orgasm was shorter but much more intense, making him lift his head and bang it down hard on the tatami, unable to control the flexing of his abs and his back. His teeth remained clenched throughout his climax. At the end, he lay down on the floor, his chest rising quickly from the pace of his breath and his racing heart. He had his eyes closed and seemed about to fall asleep in a confused, but satisfied drunken haze. Tsunade pulled herself up from his cock, which was already swelling down quickly. She put the empty sake bottle between her legs and clenched the muscles of her pussy, forcing his cum out. A small amount dripped out, down in the bottle and mixed with the last few drops of sake. Shrugging, the naughty blonde drank it down. Then, she helped the man into her bed as she wanted to take advantage of his warmth and fell asleep spooning with him.

Neji woke up from the bright sunshine piercing through the blinds of the room. The light hurt his eyes and his head throbbed with pain. Confused and at a loss, he looked across the room, recognizing absolutely nothing. His mind worked at a sluggish pace, but he recalled the events of the preceding night. He smiled despite the pain as he recalled Tsunade sucking and riding him. Also, he was a jounin now.

"Good morning, Neji," Tsunade said as she walked into the room with a cup filled with an obviously hot beverage. As she looked at the young man, his long hair flowing on her pillows and the sun spilling on his lean body, she recalled just how much fun she used to have with Naruto. Neji would be a decent replacement, but had nowhere near the stamina, or chakra, that her previous toy boy had. Still, he had stirred something in her, as if her lust and libido had finally awakened from a long coma.

"Good morning, Tsunade," he replied as he hid his face from the sunlight. She had opened the blinds, at his great dismay.

"Here, drink this. It's a medicine for hangovers. I hope you enjoyed last night… I know I did," she said with a smirk. The woman was only wearing a short purple dressing gown, which displayed her whole legs and a bit of cleavage, while being ample enough to conceal her womanly curves. Three knocks where then heard on the door to the Hokage's loft. She quickly got up and walked to the door, adjusting her gown as to try and conceal some of her sexy curves. She opened the door.

"Good morning Madam Tsunade, I was sent here by Asuma to help you out with the dispatch strategy for tomorrow's mission. I think he talked to you about this already and he says he remains convinced my insight would be appreciated, no matter how troublesome this is," Shikamaru said, sniffing the air and eyeing the curvaceous woman. He quickly deducted she had had sex and that whoever she was with was still there.

"I suggest we meet in your office in one hour, if it suits you," he quickly added, not wanting to impose on the Hokage but quite eager to display his skills as a strategist.

"One hour? I'll be there…" Tsunade said absent-minded, looking sideway to the door of her room as she bit her bottom lip. She unconsciously brushed her round thighs together while tugging on her gown, excited as the thoughts of what she could do in the next hour and not noticing she was displaying an exciting sight to Shikamaru, whose pants begun to feel too small.

"Great, I'll read over the documents Asuma gave me again. I'm looking forward to work with you. See you then," he said, his eyes glimmering as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, making her gown slide open slightly and reveal more cleavage. The young chunin knew what kind of cold and distant woman Tsunade was and what he saw and smelled right now was far from what he would have expected of her. She felt like a woman, a real one, in full control of her means and comfortable with her body. A strong, sensual and lustful aura surrounded her; something that had never came out in his previous meetings with her. It was only recently that he began working on strategies with the higher ups and he had never dealt one on one with Tsunade, but she seemed completely different now.

"Yes, see you," she said as the young man was bowing down. Then, he turned and walked away. It's only at that moment that she noticed his erection pressing into his pants, making her blush and quickly tug her gown back into place to hide her body. She felt hot and even more excited knowing she had this kind of impact on a young and handsome man. She closed the door, estimating her medicine must have had its effect on Neji by now. She walked back in her room to find Neji breathing hard on her bed, completely naked and with the sheets thrown off. His cock was hard and throbbing.

"What was in that? I can't control my chakra!" Neji questioned Tsunade, who smiled back at him and shed her gown, exposing her smooth and silky skin, as well as her sensual curves. She climbed on the bed and kneeled between his legs.

"It's a medicine which drains your chakra into your penis, giving you a larger than natural erection, while making you useless in combat and hornier than a rabbit in heat," she laid down on her back and lifted her legs up in a V, reaching around to spread her pussy lips, offering herself to him. Neji couldn't handle the toxin and he quickly got up on his knees even though his head throbbed as his heart raced. It did nothing to cure his hangover, but he was simply too horny to care about it.

"You didn't need this or alcohol to make me have sex with you Tsunade, your body is heavenly," he said as he penetrated her, making her blush as she felt as if she was taking advantage of the young man. Her thoughts were evacuated when he rammed his whole large rod into her pussy, giving her no pause as he thrust like a madman, his teeth clenched as he sucked air in. His penis rubbed into her folds, forcing moans out of her as he pounded her cervix and forced his cock in her again and again, stretching her pussy around it.

"I'll fuck you again anytime you wish Tsunade!" Neji declared as he held her legs together against his torso and tilted his head sideway, leaving her feet on his shoulder. He slapped his body against hers repeatedly, sending ripples coursing through her thighs while her juices trickled down in her ass crack and on the bed. The way he was taking her right now recalled her of Naruto and his nice, big cock. She could feel the pain surging from her cervix, but her perverted mind treated it as pure pleasure and it didn't take long until she writhed in ecstasy on the bed. Her head hanged from the side of the bed, upside down with her hair in dismay, sprawled on the ground. Her huge tits bounced at each of his thrusts and she quickly gripped them to prevent them from moving around too much. Her pussy was stretched around his unnatural girth, she felt completely full. Foam formed on the corner of Neji's lips as he breathed fast and forgot to swallow his saliva, he looked like en enraged animal rutting his mate.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Tsunade moaned at every single thrust, feeling her climax draw ever closer. Her pussy clenched down on Neji's phallus more and more, until it gripped it so hard it became harder for him to thrust. His pace slowed down, but there was more strength between each of his pushes. He came before her, as his body suddenly convulsed and his eyelids twitched as he shot his load inside of her, deep.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" Tsunade exclaimed as she felt him cum in her pussy. She knew she'd cum if he lasted only a bit longer. Thanks to her medicine, his cock was still stiff after his climax, which allowed Neji to push her down the bed. She put her hands down each side of her head as it lay on the ground, facing up. Her back was resting against the back of the bed and he was now standing over her, hammering his cock into her pussy with her legs pushed down on her sides. With her legs completely out of his way, it allowed the Hyuuga's cock to pierce into her womb and push her over the edge.

"Aaah! Fuck! HMmmmm!" she screamed as she came, her face twisting into a pleased grimace as she finally came. Neji's head was throbbing madly with pain, his hangover was going to be a terrible one and now that he felt Tsuande cum, he simply let himself collapse on the bed, his cock popping out of her pussy with a lewd sound and sending some of his cum flying. Tsunade was left panting and recovering in an upside down position, but she quickly spun around and stood up, letting his semen flow down along her legs. She looked at Neji, eyeing him up and down as she sat on the bed and placed a hand on his forehead. He was handsome and attractive, but he really wasn't a lover to Naruto's level. She still gave him the benefit of the doubt, since he drank quite a lot the night before.

"I have to go, I've eaten breakfast already. I leave a key for you when you leave. I only need to take a shower and dress up then I'm leaving, you can stay here as long as you wish," she said to Neji, who opened his eyes and peered back at the mature woman.

"You give me they key to your house? What does this mean?" he asked, wondering she had in mind.

"It means you can leave when you want and that you can come back if you want," she said, winking at him as she walked out of her bedroom and headed for the nearby bathroom, swaying her hips and ass at each of her step. The water was sprinkling down on the busty woman when the door to the bathroom opened and Neji walked in, his cock still swelled up and hard.

"How do I get rid of this?" he asked, pointing out at his cock. She opened the door of the shower and motioned for him to join him.

"You need to exhaust the chakra in it, your body will automatically restore the natural flow meanwhile," she said as he walked into the shower. The water was quite refreshing. He walked under the jet and let it fall on his face. He felt his cock get engulfed into a hot, slippery and soft mass. He looked down and saw Tsunade on her knees, clasping her huge tits around his cock. They were a nice match, proportion wise. He relaxed as she began to jerk his member with her jugs, soaping them up to ease the movement. Water trickled along their roundness and down on his balls.

"Here, I'll help you out exhaust the chakra," she said as she worked on his shaft. The young man soon thrust back between her mounds, rocking his hips in synch with her own movement, fucking her cleavage. It was a slow and steady titfuck, pleasing his whole length and rubbing her sensitive breasts fully. Her nipples dug into his crotch every time he thrust forward, his balls bouncing up gently against her under boobs. After many long but enjoyable minutes like this, Neji's lips began to tremble and his knees shook, sapped of their strength. He pushed his hands into the glass walls of the shower, bracing himself for the upcoming orgasm.

"Tsunade, I'm going to cum," he said, his eyes closed as the water still fell on him face and in his long and now wet hair. And then he came, plastering her cleavage with his cum. She squeezed the top of her breasts together, preventing his cum from shooting up on her neck or on her face. His whole load creamed the valley of her breasts, making it incredibly sticky with his gooey cum. Both of them panted softly as she stood up and kissed him.

"Feeling better?" she asked as she rinsed her breasts. Neji nodded as he leaned against the glass wall. She exited the shower, leaving him to recuperate from his hangover and last climax. He stared at her until she had left the bathroom. Tsunade quickly dressed up, putting on black tailor skirt and blouse along with a purple shirt and high heels. She wanted to feel like a woman and decided these clothes were appropriate, especially since the skirt was mid-thigh, leaving most of her legs bare, and that it was split along the side. She made sure to conceal her cleavage by buttoning her shirt up.

"Have a good day Neji, I look forward to seeing you again. I'm leaving, bye!" she said loudly for Neji to hear her. The door of the bathroom burst open and Neji came jogging towards her, his large, erect dick bouncing up and down, making her smile at how ridiculous he looked with such a large appendage.

"One last time, Tsunade, please," Neji begged of her as he dripped water all over the hall's carpet. Tsunade rolled her eyes and shook her head. She definitely wanted to do it again, but she didn't think she'd have time. She turned around and gripped the knob of the door.

"Hide before everyone sees you, we can do it again later," she said with a smirk. Neji hugged her from behind, pressing his wet body against her tailor suit. She felt his large, throbbing dick pressed against her thigh and she sighed, giving up. She placed her hands flat on the door and leaned forward, her knees slightly bent.

"I'm not wearing underwear, just pull up my skirt and go ahead, but you better be fast," she said, much to Neji's satisfaction. He did as she asked and pulled her skirt up, revealing her round ass, which he groped. Then, he took his dick and angled it with her entrance, then pushed himself forward.

"Whoa! That's my anus, you fucktwad!" Tsunade yelped as the head of his cock pressed against her tight hole, then slipped up.

"Sorry! Here…" the young man replied as he aimed better and started to push into her vagina. Tsunade formed a quick seal before placing her hands back on the door.

"Who said you couldn't do it in my ass?" Tsunade said with a grin, making Neji stop his movement. He looked at her, never having conceived a woman might want to be sodomized. There was something to it that the mature woman had always preferred to straight sex. The feeling was much more intense and she was all about intensity. The seal she had performed had used her chakra to lube her tight hole and she focused to relax her sphincter now. Neji moved his cock back against her asshole and pushed forward, his head popping inside of her much more easily.

"Ah! Alright, now go slow and steady until I'm stretched enough for you to fuck me properly," Tsunade explained to Neji, who obeyed. He inched his cock into her ass, stretching her anus around it. Then, he pulled out, forcing a bit of her bowels out with him. He quickly pushed it back in and it felt like his cock was being sucked incredibly hard. He started thrusting, her lubricated asshole now letting him glide in and out without pulling lewdly around his member. Her bowels were soon full with his cock, stretched and wrapped tightly around it.

"Can I go faster now?" Neji asked.

"Please do," Tsunade said as she steadied herself. Soon after, the young man fucked her ass with energy, slapping his body against her ass as he hilted his cock hard into her stretched rectum. He fucked her hard and fast, making her slide towards the door more and more. Neji shifted his feet to allow him to put more strength into his thrusts, every muscle of his body was banded and helping him pound her butt harder. Tsunade was moaning and groaning in pleasure as he pleased her well. His cock rubbed her innards hard and fast, just like she loved it. Pleasure tingled in her bowels. Soon, her body was flat against the door, her head turned sideway as her cheek was pressed into the wooden surface. Her huge breasts were squashed under her shirt and her legs were spread wider, but her were also straighter.

"I'm going to cum Tsunade! Aaah…" Neji panted as he rutted in her butt.

"You have the permission to fill my ass with your cum," Tsunade replied. She was enjoying herself and she might even cum from this eventually, but right now she only wanted his semen. It had been a while since she had anal sex and his large cock was proving to be a bit too much. She knew her anus would be sore for the remaining of the day. It didn't take long for Neji to shoot his load in her, coating her insides with his cum as his thick ropes of semen shot out deep in her, accompanied with loud grunts and the slapping sound of his body meeting hers. Her butt was of a pink hue thanks to all that slapping and her anus was gaping after he pulled out.

"Alright, I really gotta go, see ya," she said bluntly as she opened the door and closed it behind her, leaving Neji panting and breathless, his cock hanging from his crotch. He felt used, and he was right to feel like that, but still he had spent the best moments of his life. Tsunade quickly found out that anal sex and high heels weren't the best match as she walked to her office. Her rump was aching from being fucked so roughly after such a long pause and she walked in an awkward way. She looked at her watch. She was late.


	3. Predator's Strategy

This chapter was originally supposed to be with the Chapter 2, but I decided to split it off since it was two different characters and the general tone is quite different. I have to admit that I particularly like this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as well.

* * *

><p>Tsunade caught her breath, and then pushed open the door of her office.<p>

"Good morning Madam Tsunade," Shikamaru said, standing up to attention promptly. He was wearing a brand new chunin suit after his last was destroyed in his previous mission.

"Good morning Shikamaru," she replied, not apologizing for being late. She walked up to her desk, on which Shikamaru had laid out the plans for the dispatch mission. She controlled her movements, making sure it didn't show she had anal sex only a few minutes before. The busty Hokage winced when she sat down, as if she had a sting in her ass. Shikamaru suppressed a smile, although he didn't know it was Neji, he could guess her ass got feisty that very morning.

"Here, I wrote a few notes which will help you understand my plan," Shikamaru said as he pushed a sheet towards her while he placed a few pawns on the map laid on the desk. He then started talking, explaining why, where and when everyone should move. He made sure to point out how simple yet effective his plan was, in opposition with the one laid out by the two jounins in charge of the actual mission. They had opted for a highly complex, although effective plan. Tsunade quickly decided his plan was better, but she let him babble on and on about it. She chuckled at how humble he seemed and how he tried to give credit to Tsunade for something she hadn't done. She was focusing on that short encounter they had earlier this morning: her standing in the doorway, wearing only her dressing gown while he was excited, but showed nothing of it. After her time with Neji and the realisation she could still turn on young men, she felt different, as if she had awakened from a long stupor.

"So, what do you think? Should the dogs move in from the north or the west?" he asked, referring to the Inuzuka clan's part in his plan. She hadn't listened anything from his last few sentences and had no idea what implications this choice had. She wanted to feel alive like Naruto used to make her feel alive; she wanted to feel a man's virility deep inside of her. She stood up and stretched her arms, then took off her tailor vest and put it on the back of her chair before turning around and staring into the great windows of her office.

"The north, let's move in from the north, damn it's hot in here," she said as she undid the first few buttons of her shirt. When she turned around with plenty of cleavage on display, Shikamaru quickly averted his gaze and turned his attention back to the plan, moving the pawn representing the dogs.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," the young man quickly replied, pointing out the advantages of that choice over the other one. As he talked, Tsunade circled her desk until she was behind Shikamaru and she looked at the plan over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure your plan is the best Shikamaru. It's the first time you are my official strategist for a mission in which you will not take part. Theses ninjas we're sending on the field have abilities that you can only assess from information gathered on training fields, you don't know their actual value in battle, it's not like planning something for Asuma, or Ino or Chouji. Also, if things don't go the way you have planned, you won't be there on the field to alter the strategy to take in the changing environment and the leaders of the team, who will not be as comfortable with your strategy as they were with their own will have difficulty adjusting in the middle of a battle," she said as she leaned forward and reached for the pawns over his shoulders and moved them to lock the leaders in battle and move the other units in a confused way. She leaned so far forward that her breasts pressed on his head and were pushed up. Shikamaru stayed immobile and silent as she spoke and moved the pieces. He cleared his throat before answering.

"I know, that's why I kept it as simple as it is," he started explaining before going on about the complex plan he would have done if it were his own team on the field. Tsunade chuckled, he had really thought of every possible outcome. He tried turning to look at her, but found himself with barely clad breasts in his face, making him blush. At that point, she straightened and took a step away, allowing him to look at her in the eyes.

"Alright, now what's your exit strategy?" she asked as she pulled herself on the edge of the desk and sat down, her arms crossed under her heavy chest and pushing it up slightly. She crossed her legs in a manner where the slit in her skirt would reveal the whole side of her smooth legs, almost from her ass to her high heels. While sitting on the desk, her legs were right in Shikamaru's sight. The cougar planned on teasing the young man and make him leave this room with blue balls. Then, she realized it would be quite a waste. She was a predator and he was her pray, why couldn't she eat him?

"So what do you think?" the chunin finished and once more she had listened to nothing, her attention was focused on his erect member pushing up against his pants. Tsunade shifted sideway, pushing the plan and the pawns away until she was right in front of the young Nara. She towered him from the height of the desk. She put a finger on her lips, as if she was pondering something, and then looked down at him, smirking.

"If you can make me cum, I'll approve of your plan," she said as she spread her legs and pulled her skirt up, revealing she didn't wear underwear, but also that she was quite wet and that cum had been dripping down the back of her thighs this whole time. Dried sperm was still visible around her anus, between her squashed ass cheeks. Her thighs seemed round and thick since she was sitting and Shikamaru swallowed with difficulty, his throat quite dry. He had thought of this outcome, but more as a fantasy rather than a possibility. His mind raced quite fast, and thinking back at what she said, he came to the conclusion she had already approved his plan. However, she was the Hokage and she had the final say on any strategy. He wanted his plan to be played out and he wanted it to succeed and for that he'd have to make her cum. It would be troublesome, but he would do it. Besides, she was incredibly sexy and exciting while she sat like that, her pussy exposed and the thought of her being a sexually active and mature woman only turned him on further. He would have his fun as well, he concluded.

"I'll give it my best, Madam," Shikamaru replied as he formed a seal with his hand. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, wondering what technique he would conjure to help him in this task.

"Shadow Binding Technique!" the young man said as his shadow expanded. It crept up the side of the desk and reached her feet. Then, it split into two arms, which whirled around her legs, squeezing them gently. The end of the two arms of shadow changed into hands-like shape and they groped her inner thighs. The touch of the shadows felt odd, but the sensitive areas they caressed excited her nonetheless. Shikamaru forced her legs spread wider with his shadow, lifting them until they were up on the desk in a full straddle split, exposing her sex completely. Tsunade chuckled as the young man leaned forward and spread her pussy lips with his real hands before reaching right over her pussy's entrance to tease her clitoris with his tongue.

"Ah!" Tsunade cooed as his tongue touched her clit, which quickly gorged with blood and hardened. With her legs spread so wide, the tendons of her inner thighs were flexed which increased the sensitivity of her womanhood. At every touch of Shikamaru's tongue on her clitoris, her legs twitched, the tendons bouncing under her skin. Still, he held her in place with his shadow, which continued to creep upward while he licked her sensitive bud. His cunnilingus was more and more intense as his tongue warmed up to the movement. Meanwhile, he reached Tsunade's chest with his shadow hands, which groped her plentiful breasts through the textile of the shirt. They massaged and squeezed the big tits, playing around with them and teasing the woman even further.

"Hmm, Shikamaru, you seem to know what you're doing," she said as she chuckled once more, quickly followed by another moan. The young man didn't answer and instead pushed his tongue harder on her clitoris, making her exhale deeply and preventing her from talking for the moment. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, caressing his head and pressing his face into her folds. She tilted her head back as she closed her eyes, knowing her climax would come fast from such an intense cunnilingus. Her legs were already aching from doing such a complete split, but it only made this moment more intense.

"Shikamaru, I'm about to cum… stab your cock inside me, I want you to feel me cum around you!" she said quickly between two moans. The young man hesitated at first, looking up at the busty woman. She was undoing her shirt while she waited for him to fuck her and soon it was open wide in front of him, exposing her huge boobs. His shadow hands groped her now bare tits, the fingers pressing into the ample flesh mounds, squeezing them rather hard, while keeping her legs spread by binding them. With such a sexy sight, the teenager could not resist.

"Alright Madam, it's as you wish," he said, thoughts of any other women chased away by how sensual and womanly Tsunade was. He shed his pants and briefs, then angled his penis with her sex. She was so wet it was easy for him to enter his cockhead in, but her tightness prevented him from going any further. He placed his hands on her hips and started thrusting harder. While he inched his way inside, Tsunade reached for her clitoris and masturbated. In a matter of seconds, he could feel her pussy walls clenching down on his erection, almost crushing it. Tsunade's legs throbbed and twitched as her climax grew nearer and her breath became irregular. Her chest raised and fell at an increasing pace until she arched her back and pushed out a long moan.

"Aaaaah! Yes!" Tsunade exclaimed as she groaned in pleasure. She was so tight Shikamaru could barely thrust inside of her, but he still did his best. His cock was average, but it was more than enough to satisfy the curvaceous and horny woman. She overpowered the shadow bindings of her legs rather easily and wrapped them around his waist. The shadow hands vanished from her tits and instead she hugged him into her chest as she rode on her orgasm. He thrust in and out as hard and fast as he could, engulfed in the curves of the woman and lost in her folds. He felt her walls rubbing hard on each side of his cock and her juices leaking out on the desk and on his balls.

"Aah Tsunade, you are so tight! I can't take it!" Shikamaru yelped as he felt his climax grow near. Tsunade's own orgasm had faded but she still enjoyed every single stab of his cock in her pussy. Bent on milking him, she flexed the muscles of her vagina, compressing his shaft even more. In a matter of seconds, he came in her, creaming her pussy with his spunk. Once he was done, she unfolded her legs and pushed him back, making him stumble back onto his chair, panting and quite breathless. The strong woman then stood up, the joints of her thighs aching from the split, and pulled her skirt back down while she buttoned her shirt up.

"Your strategy is approved," Tsunade said after clearing her throat with a cough.

* * *

><p>To be honest, I don't really plan ahead much. I'm juggling with a few ideas for the oncoming chapters, so be ready for anything!<p> 


	4. Dynamic!

I have to be honest that I'm not so proud about this chapter. I still think it's good entertainment, but meh, I could have done better, but since nothing coerces me into re-writing it, here goes. I'll try to do better next time.

* * *

><p>Tsunade walked into the hospital with a steady pace. Her thighs brushed against one another with a slippery feeling: cum was dripping from her pussy and ass. She had dismissed Shikamaru, sending him to explain his strategy to the squad leaders of the dispatch mission. She had an appointment at ten o'clock and she was almost late. The busty woman walked to the doctor's changing room, where she took a quick shower before putting on her white coat. She put her heeled shoes back on and walked up to her patient's room.<p>

"Good morning, Lee," she said as she walked into the small room, looking at the young man, sitting on the edge of a high doctor bed. Ever since his fight with Gaara and the dangerous operation he had survived, he had a monthly physical exam with her personally. However, today seemed different. Since she was late, he had already taken off his tight green suit and was sitting in his briefs. His toned and trained body exposed the cougar's eyes, it was the first time she noticed how energetic he seemed. She couldn't help but imagine how good of a lover he'd be.

"Good morning Madam Tsunade," Lee replied as he looked up at her. Like usual, Tsunade walked up to him and took his arm into her hands, then sent chakra through his skin to analyse the bone structure and how it had repaired. She tried to find if any new micro fracture had appeared. She knew he trained way more than she allowed him to, and each month she had to give him the same advice as he stressed the bone structure of his arm and leg.

"How are you feeling today?" she then asked, unable to resist the temptation of caressing his strong and youthful body. She stood close to him and ran her hands along his arms, reaching up to his neck and then pawing his sides, as if she was searching something. Lee was used to this physical, but this prodding was new to him.

"I'm dynamic!" he said with a wide smile, his thick brows raised up high over his round eyes. Tsunade chuckled and reached down for his thighs. She massaged his strong muscles, rubbing her fingers into his skin, caressing the whole of his thigh. When she reached his inner thigh, her hands were dangerously close to his manhood. Every time the mature woman's hands brushed against the small bulge of his briefs, she held her breath. Lee swallowed audibly, wondering why she was checking this area when the real problem was his forearm and his feet. Tsunade wasn't thinking clearly, her mind was clouded with flashbacks of this very morning and even the alcohol drenched pleasure of the night before. She had already had sex with two different young men, yet she wanted Lee right now and then, as if to prove to herself she could do it. In fact, she wanted more than that, she wanted the pleasure of a strong cock delving into her, covering her skin with cum and taking her into nirvana she hadn't visited for too long.

"Lee, there's something odd today. I don't know what kind of training you did last month, but I'll need you to take off your underwear," she said with a serious tone while taking a single step back.

"My… my underwear?" Lee asked nervously as he looked back at the woman clad in her white coat. She nodded in the affirmative and he stood up, looking nervously around. Her gaze was locked on him as he tried to somehow strip naked without exposing his manhood. He moved his thighs and hands to hide his penis, while feeling quite ridiculous in front of the blonde Hokage.

"You can sit down," she said, pointing at the edge of the doctor bed and he obeyed. She walked up close and gripped his wrists, then forced his hands off his crotch. The cougar gripped his flaccid cock in one hand, shifting it around as she examined it. She gave it a quick jerk, pulling his foreskin off the head, and then lowered down to look at the mushroom-like cock. Her breath teased his manhood and it slowly swelled in her hand. She could feel his heart's pulse against her palm. Knowing she was getting the reaction she had been seeking, she stroke his manhood gently, while she took his balls in her other hand and leaned sideway to examine them.

"Ma… Madam Tsu- Tsunade… I'm sorry," Lee said while his face turned red and his cock swelled up more and more in her hand. She shifted until she crouched low enough to have her head at his crotch's height. She looked up at him, grinning.

"It's alright Lee, I need to check if you are healthy and… functional," she bluffed as his erection was finally complete. His cock was long and straight and only her middle finger with her thumb made it around. It was a strong, virile cock, smooth and with very few features, displaying its youth and energy. The naughty woman kept on jerking it, making sure to squeeze its head tightly with her thumb, rubbing her fingers roughly against the smooth sides of the rod.

"What are you doing, Madam Tsunade?" Lee asked as he looked down at the busty woman jerking his cock. He couldn't help but be excited by this site, Tsunade was beautiful and had an alluring body, but he wondered if it was right. He could clearly see what she was doing, he was simply wondering if she really meant it.

"I'm pleasing you," she answered with a sultry tone, enjoying the power she held over the young man's orgasm. She picked up her pace, making him groan softly. A small quantity of precum oozed from the head of his cock and she let it drip down on her fingers, and then smeared it along his length. After a few more strokes, she straightened herself, and then reached for her coat with her free hand. She undid the first few buttons, displaying enough cleavage to draw Lee's attention. Then, she wrapped her arm around his head and pulled him down in the valley of her breasts. His breath became fast and it was hot on her skin. After a short while, Lee began to kiss and lick her skin. He pressed his lips against the smoothness of her breasts. He left trails of saliva in the wake of his kisses, reaching as deep in her cleavage as he could, pulling his tongue out to lick where his lips could not go. All the while, Tsunade kept on stroking his manhood, slowing down her pace when she heard him groan in pleasure and when his cock started throbbing.

"Will you cum for me?" Tsunade asked Rock Lee, who tilted his head back to look at her pretty face. He blinked once, realizing just how hot this curvaceous woman was.

"If you let me," he said, having already understood she was controlling her strokes to keep him from reaching his climax. She was almost immobile at that moment. His orgasm hanged just out of reach, the simple touch of her hand on his cock and the sight of her face and bust enough to excite Lee after such a long handjob. He felt like he would cum just from looking at her, but it turned out he would need a bit more stimulation. Tsunade's lips formed a cruel grin as she released her grip from his cock. She pushed him down on his back on the doctor's bed and took off her coat quickly. She kicked her shoes aside and climbed on top of him, wearing only white stockings, held up by a white garter belt around her waist.

"Then you'll have to make me cum first," she said as she gripped him by the hair before pushing her wet pussy down on his mouth. Lee understood quickly that he was better doing what she asked; besides the outlook wasn't so unpleasant. He could barely see her face, hidden behind her large mounds, which hanged heavily from her chest. His tongue slithered up and down her slit, tasting her juices until it found her clitoris. It hardened quickly after a few stroke, the mature woman being quite turned on from teasing the young man for so long. He parted her nether lips with his own lips, and then started licking her quickly.

"Ah! Yes! Come on, make me cum!" she said as she angled her body back and reached behind herself to grip his cock in her right hand. She started jerking him again, but stopped when he moaned against her pussy and his cock throbbed. The busty woman release the manhood, leaving Lee's balls clenching and aching, about to explode with cum. He didn't hold back on his cunnilingus and he put all his youthful dynamism in it, stroking her hard clit again and again with his tongue. It flickered quickly across the small rosebud, forcing moans out of the mature woman. She ran her fingers through his jet black hair, caressing his skull while pulling it up against her sex. She clenched her legs tighter around his head and began moving her hips, riding his tongue as if it was a sex toy. Panting and moaning, she tilted her head back and arched her back, groping her own huge tits as she felt her climax grow ever nearer.

"Almost there! Oh fuck, you're good! Hmmm!" she exclaimed as her breath became hectic and her chest heaved up and down, making her large boobs jiggle softly. Lee reached up and groped her roughly, squeezing her round breasts in his hands, pawing them like an animal. This touch was the extra sensation which pushed her over the edge, along with his enjoyable tongue. She climaxed on top of him, her juices spraying on his face and in his mouth.

"AaaaahH! Yes! Annnh!" she exclaimed loud enough that the neighbouring rooms could hear her. Moaning and panting and with her eyelids and thighs twitching in pleasure, she pushed his head away as her orgasm reach its peak, her clitoris become too sensitive even for his soft tongue. After catching her breath, she move backward on top of him, until her butt hit his cock. She lifted her knees from the bed and slapped his penis in her asscrack before crouching in a lewd position, her damp sex completely exposed to his sight. Her butt flexed around the long shaft, almost engulfing it entirely and holding it tightly. The head poked her lower back, rubbing in the small of her back. The voluptuous cougar started bouncing up and down, jerking his cock off with her ass, slapping her dripping pussy on his abs and making her huge breasts bounce up and down. The sight alone would have been enough to make Lee cum, but along with the hot dogging of his rod, he came after only a few bounces.

"Hmmm, Tsunade! Hmmmm!" he moaned as his cock shot its load up her back and it creamed her whole ass. It trickled down as she kept bouncing while he shot more ropes of thick sperm on her big butt and on her smooth skin. He convulsed under her, writhing in pleasure as he finally released all the pressure from her teasing. She bounced and bounced, continuing even after his orgasm was done. After a few minutes like this, when Lee's cock finally softened, Tsunade stopped her movement. She reached for her butt and ran a finger on her skin, gathering some of his sperm, before sucking her finger clean.

"You taste healthy," she said, nodding. Lee was panting under her, still recovering from the sudden and intense climax she had brought him to. She turned her gaze down to his face and frowned.

"How many gates did Gai make you open in training?" she asked the young man, a sever look on her face.

"He made me open six so far," Lee said, averting his gaze from hers. Tsunade sighed in relief, she was afraid Gai would have pushed him to open the Gate of Wonders, which would have undone much of her work over the previous years. It didn't mean he couldn't open it, however. She climbed off from him and the doctor bed.

"Never open the seventh gate, your body wouldn't handle. I want to see the effect of opening the other gates on your body. Can you do it right now?" she asked him. Lee hesitated. After all, he shouldn't be opening them just for fun, but at the same time she was his physican. Also, she was naked and right now he'd do anything for her, so beautiful was the older woman.

"Sure, give me a sec to warm up," he said as he started doing squats, jogged around the room and stretched, naked all the while. After a few minutes, he took a stance with his arms in a cross in front of him. He began concentrating and soon after he had opened the first gate. Afterward, he opened the Gate of Healing, which restored him, making his cock stand up fully erect immediately. Tsunade giggled at that sight, but Lee intended on opening more gates before she could lay her hands on that young and stiff manhood. The following gate increased his blood flow tenfold, making his skin turn red and his penis swell up considerably. Tsunade could see the veins twitching and pulsing on the surface of his now rather large cock. He then opened the fourth and fifth gate, making his muscles strain under his skin while chakra started to swirl around him.

"Woah, that's enough Lee!" Tsunade said, putting a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention. She smirked, then turned around and reached for her ass cheeks, which she spread to reveal her pussy, wet and dripping.

"I need you to strain yourself and pleasing me is a very good way to do that," the busty cougar said to the younger man. Lee moved so fast it was as if he teleported, but the trained sannin was able to follow his movements with her eyes. He tackled her up against the room's door, which barely resisted the assault. He drove his large, throbbing cock up into her pussy, ramming himself in with all the power granted by the gates. Tsunade yelped as her pussy split open for the fuck rod and she was taken by surprise when its head hit her cervix. Before she even had time to react, Lee was gripping her womanly hips and pounding away at her pussy, slapping his crotch up against her large butt, which shook and jiggled. He went so fast and hard Tsunade's voice turned into a quick succession of short moans. He was large inside of her, stretching her inner walls around his cock each time he delved in her. Pleasure jolted through her nerves as he fucked her so fast his hips turned into a blur to the untrained eye.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! AH!" Tsunade kept moaning, louder and louder as she felt her climax approaching incredibly fast. Her huge breasts were squashed against the door and she drooled on it, her face pressed against it as well. She spread her legs as side as she could, standing on the tip of her toes to give him easier access to her pussy. Like a wild animal, the Green Beast of Konoha rutted endlessly in her vagina, hitting her cervix again and again. A mind-blowing orgasm washed over the mature woman, making her thighs shake and her pussy squirt her love juice. Her eyelids twitched in pleasure and soon she could think of nothing but the pleasure rising up from her loins. She felt her legs give way, but in fact it was the door which had surrendered to the repeated and powerful assaults of Lee's thrust and Tsunade's body rocking against it.

"Aaaah! Leeeeee!" Tsunade groaned as she fell down on her knees on the unhinged door. Lee stood crouching behind her, still ploughing into her pussy and forcing her to ride on her climax. Her arms lays limp each side of her as she lay on her face and tits, her tongue soon hanging loosely out of her drooling mouth as yet another orgasm blew her mind. Her eyes rolled in their sockets and her pussy turned numb as it clenched at the impaling spear of flesh. Her large ass was still jiggling from the unrelenting thrusts of the young man. Lee's climax matched only the intensity of the fucking he had been performing. His cum flowed out into Tsuande's pussy as he buried himself inside her, leaning on her ass to keep his balance as he groaned, breathless over her.

"Madam Tsunade?" a shriek woke the couple as Shizune witnessed the lewd expression on Tsunade's face. The assistant blushed at just how satisfied her master seemed. Lee quickly pulled out of the beautiful blonde, leaving her pussy gaping. He closed the Gates as he stumbled into his room, collapsing from using too much energy. With Shizune's help, Tsunade got up to her feet, feeling her knees weak under her.

"I'm alright Shizune. Don't talk of this to anyone, you hear me?" she then said to her assistant with a cold tone. Shizune nodded as she helped her enter the room, and then tried to put the door back in place, but it was broken and needed to be fixed. The two women put Lee in the bed, pulling the sheets over his body to let him rest. Then, Tsunade clad herself into her doctor coat, put on her shoes back on and started walking, with some difficulty, back to the showers. Cum dripped down from between her legs and Shizune had to help her walk. Even the body of a Sannin could barely handle being fucked by such power. The only thing Tsunade could think of is how it would feel to have sex with Gai while he had all eight gates opened. Recalling how much he sweated when he had seven doors opened, she shook her head. It would stink.

* * *

><p>I don't think we'll see Lee again, he's just not that sexy to play with. Also, don't be surprised if you see group action mixing her previous lovers and some new ones. And no, I won't include other women. Finally, I'm thinking of including slightly older (and sexier, imo) men like Kakashi or Itachi. Tell me what you think in PM or review.<p> 


End file.
